Strange Bets are Happening
by Sirius-Bond
Summary: Muggle game, a bet and the marauders what more could you ask for?
1. Let's Spin

Ok this is my first ever fanfic so be nice, and don't throw stuff at me if it sucks. I apologise for the summary and the title, but I was watching toy story and the song 'Strange things are happening' was on so I changed it a bit and voile I have a title. As much as I would like to own the marauders I don't They belong to JKR so I guess the rights are hers, I would like to say that this story was inspired by a fancfic competition.

I wanna thank whitefaerie because she spotted an corrected all my mistakes (and believe you me there was a lot)

Ok so I hope you enjoy and please review!

"I'm not a girl not yet a woman." James sang the end of his song loudly. He took a deep bow in his ballerina outfit, and began to laugh. The other 3 Marauders began to howl and shriek with laughter. "I didn't know you had it in you." Said Sirius with tears in his eyes.

The marauders all sat on the Gryffindor common room floor in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. It was roughly 1am and they had decided to play spin-the-bottle. "See if I hadn't taken muggle studies, we would have never known about this muggle game." Said Remus looking pleased with himself.

"Ok, you have a point muggle studies is a good subject, but changing this subject I say SPIN THE BOTTLE!" said James.

Peter lent forward and spun the empty butterbeer bottle, round and round it span until it landed on... Sirius.

Peter laughed and dramatically went "DUN DUN DUN!" Then Remus and James smiled, but Sirius began to look worried, what would his dare be. An evil grin spread across Peter's face "How about you have to wash snivelly's hair?"

"No" said Sirius immediately

"How about you have to sneak into McGonagall's office and change the lesson plan?" said James innocently.

"Do I look stupid?" Sirius snapped back

"Yes" said Remus quietly.

"O, come on I just had to sing 'I'm not a girl not yet a woman' in a ballerina outfit." James cried.

"Fine I will do it, but I will need the help of the map and cloak." He said accepting his challenge.

A smile cracked on James' face and he sprinted up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, he returned a few minutes later with a piece of old parchment and a silvery cloak. He handed it over and said in a fatherly voice "Use it well my son."

Sirius threw the cloak over himself and pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment magically turned into his map, he made his way towards the exit. A voice made him halt and turn around, the voice belonged to James. "We could make this dare a little more interesting you know." His face trying to keep casual. "I'm intrigued." Said Sirius equally casual.

"I bet you a month's supply of Honeydukes chocolate that you won't do the dare in the nude." He said trying to suppress a smile. Sirius thought about this for a minute "N- yes ok" he changed his mind half way through, he could eat a lot of chocolate in one month. He held out his hand trying to make the bet official. James shook Sirius' hand. And with that Sirius ran upstairs to undress, he came back downstairs the cloak draped over him.

"How do we know you are really starkers?" asked Peter

"I can show you if you like," said Sirius darkly

"No, I think we can take your word for it." Remus said quickly, that was one mental image he did not need to see.

The other three marauders decided to follow Sirius to make sure he followed through with the dare, they carefully walked out of the common room and down to McGonagall's office, frequently checking the map to make sure no teachers were prowling the corridor. James, Remus and Peter waited out side the office while Sirius snuck inside. After about 5 minutes Sirius came back out of the office, he removed the hood of the clock so they could see the look of triumph on his face. "Boys it is going to be an easy lesson tomorrow nothing but eating and playing exploding snap."

The marauders laughed as they walked back to the common room, Remus suddenly went very pale and looked at the map. "McGonagall she's heading this way and fast." James groaned and quickly lead them to several suits of armour. The four of them all quickly chose a suit and clambered inside, just as footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. The marauders gasped as the footsteps stopped right in frount of them, James, Remus and Peter heard a creak as the helmet on one of the suits was opened, then they heard a voice saying "Hello, professor, nice time for a walk don't you think?"

The marauders who had not been caught fought down their smiles as they heard Professor McGonagall bark "BLACK, get out of that armour this instant!"

"Er, professor I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Sirius with a note of panic in his voice.

"What do you mean? I want you out of that armour immediately!" she half shouted, just then another set of footsteps walked down the corridor, they stopped next to the suits of armour. "Evening Professor Dumbledore." Said Sirius in a quiet voice. This was too much for the remaining marauders who burst out laughing and fell out of the armour in a pile. They all stopped laughing as they looked up at the teachers. "An explanation please?" said Dumbledore in an amused voice.

"We were helping Remus with his homework." Said James quickly.

"Yeah, we were helping him understand muggle games like spin-the-bottle" Peter added.

Both teachers looked at the three boys in disbelief and then looked at Sirius, who was still trapped inside the suit of armour, without warning Dumbledore raised his wand and the armour vanished. Sirius was stood there in the Full Monty growing increasingly red. Professor McGonagall went slightly pink and with a wave of her wand, Sirius was dressed in a bathrobe.

"You will all receive detention for wandering the school at night, and Mr.Black you will receive an extra detention for indecent exposure." Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "I suggest you go find some suitable clothes Mr.Black and all four of you should return to your common room."

With that the four boys sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room, they all collapsed into the chairs by the fire, and began to laugh at what had just happened.

"An extra detention for indecent exposure." Said Remus shaking his head.

"Well at least I have a months supply of chocolate to last me through detention," said Sirius as they all began to laugh again.


	2. More Spinning

Okay originally this was meant to be a one chapter kinda thing, but I got reviewed and they wanted to know if it was an annoying one time thing. This was a very clever thing to say because I now want to continue the story so it will not be annoying. Damn that was a clever trick to get me to write more!

Chapter 2: More spinning

Sirius laughed as he thought about his detentions, of all the things you could get detention for that had to be one of the funniest. James smiled as his eyes fell back on the empty butterbeer bottle "So are we going to continue or are you lot too afraid of getting more detentions?" The other marauders looked at James, Remus looked ready for bed as he stifled a yawn, Peter looked slightly confused, but Sirius was smiling and he picked up the bottle "Of course I want to keep playing I want to get my own back on you."

Remus looked as though he wanted to argue but was to tired to bother. Sirius leant forward excitedly and span the bottle hard, it span round very quickly and started to move around the circle of friends. They stared at it and it spun across the floor and hit Peter in the leg, he howled in pain but Sirius only laughed "Ok Wormtail truth or dare?"

Peter rubbed his leg and said "What?"

James frowned "The bottle landed on you, so you have to pick truth or dare."

Peter shook his head "No, it didn't land on me it whacked me in the leg." Sirius laughed "Whacked, landed, it's all the same. So what's it gonna be truth or dare?" Peter thought for a minute, he certainly didn't want to know what kind of dares they had planned for him so he quietly said "Truth." James and Sirius grinned, they quickly whispered something to each other and looked at Peter "Ok Wormtail, spill it what did you do with our underwear?" Peter looked at the two boys and turned a violent shade of pink "I don't know what you're talking about." James shook his head and said "Don't give us that, we saw you creeping around our beds while we were pretending to sleep, we saw you take our underwear. Now what have you done with it?"

Peter turned a deeper shade of pink, if he admitted the truth they would kill him, he quickly mumbled something, and Sirius grinned "What was that Wormtail?" Peter sighed, "Ok, I sold it, are you happy?" James and Sirius looked at each other, who would want their underwear? James looked at Peter and asked, "And who did you sell it to?" Peter blushed, he couldn't tell them. They stared at him and he finally gave in, he sighed and said, "I sold it to your fan club for 5 galleons a pair." James and Sirius looked at him with an impressed look on their faces, "I didn't know you had it in you," said Sirius proudly.

Peter looked at the pair with confusion "What? Your not mad?" Sirius and James shook their heads, James smiled "No we are really proud, we are have successfully influenced you, before you met us you would have never snuck around in the middle of the night stealing your friends possessions to make a profit." Peter blushed slightly again "Sorry guys, but they threatened me, they said I had to get it for them or they were gonna jinx me."

Sirius shook his head and then held out his hand "Come on hand it over?" Peter gave him an innocent look "Hand what over?" James looked at him and held out his hand as well "Come on we want some of your profit, we need to buy more underwear." Peter laughed and said "I'll give it to you when we go up, and on the bright side at least you get some new pants now." James and Sirius smiled, he was right they did need new underwear. They turned to Remus to ask him to spin the bottle but found he was asleep with his mouth wide open, dribbling slightly "Animal," said Sirius with a grin, James smirked "You can talk Padfoot."

Peter looked down at his watch "Guys, it's 4AM, did you wanna wrap this up now? We have class in five hours." James and Sirius were just about to argue when they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned round to see a red haired girl by the name of Lily Evans staring at them with her green eyes. "Alright Evans?" asked James. She glared at him and pulled her pink dressing gown tighter "No, Potter people are trying to get some sleep and you lot are laughing and waking everyone up." Sirius smiled and said "Sorry Evans, didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep."

Lily shook her head "You lot bed. Now! Don't make me report you to McGonagall." The boys looked at each other "You wouldn't."

Lily looked at them and smiled "I would, I have just told a load of third year girls off for laughing loudly, they seem to have gotten hold of some underwear from the boys dormitories, you don't know if anyone has lost some have you?" Peter was about to answer when James trod on his foot, he did not need Lily finding out it was his underwear. Lily shrugged and said "Well come on you lot, wake Remus up and get upstairs to bed." The boys sighed and after looking at Remus decided not to wake him but carry him instead. Lily muttered something as they went in different directions at the staircase. As soon as she was gone James, Peter and Sirius laughed, Peter grinned "Hey Prongs you know what that means, Evans has seen your pants!" James turned a shade of white, he hadn't realised that.

Sirius laughed "Let's just pray it was clean mate." James went even paler and dropped Remus. He woke with a start and looked around rubbing his eyes "What's going on here?"

Peter smiled "We were just talking about James' pants."

Remus sighed and as he stood up said "I don't even want to know, let's just go to bed ok." And with that the marauders climbed up the remaining stairs and went to bed all still smiling about the night events.

Sorry this is short and has a bad ending but in my defence, I did not plan to write more and I am writing four stories at once and my ideas are being "blown away like ashes in the wind" Sorry just quoting Inkheart for no apparent reason. If you want to review go ahead, if enough people want another chapter which I doubt they will, I can write one but if not thanks for reading the story so far, have a muffin (starts throwing muffins at random people.)


End file.
